


Bear This Together

by Brigdh



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the rules about being Emperor are less strict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for egelantier on LJ, to the prompt, "We will bear this together / We will wear this together" (Thea Gilmore: Instead of My Saints)

The emperor fidgeted as he was dressed. Nemer pretended not to notice, but when the emperor readjusted his collar for the third time, he had to ask: “Does Your Serenity not approve of this jacket?”

“It’s fine. We understand that the emperor must be properly attired.”

“Yes. But... Your Serenity has many proper jackets with lower collars.” Nemer knew that he shouldn’t smile, but couldn’t quite stop himself.

For a moment the emperor sat like a statue, his face still. Then he met Nemer’s eyes and, very slightly, his mouth curved up. “Well,” he said. “As long as it’s proper.”


End file.
